


Day 3: Pictures

by Miym_Uzumaki



Series: KuroTsuki Fluff Week! {Miym_Uzumaki} [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future AU, KrTskfluffweek, Kuroo works, M/M, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miym_Uzumaki/pseuds/Miym_Uzumaki
Summary: “The one when you fell into a pool of gorillas.”





	Day 3: Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be short again ._.

“I’m home...”

The door creaked, but not so loud before shutting. A figure was taking their shoes off before taking their steps to the living room, “Kei?— What’re you doing?” Kuroo asks as he pulled down his tie and walked over to his boyfriend.

Kei seemed to have notice Kuroo just now before turning to him, “Ah, Tetsu... Welcome home, I was just looking at some pictures we took long ago,” Kei says before Kuroo sat next to him and gave each other a peck to the lips.

Kuroo looked at the album that were full of pictures, then pointed at one, “Hey look, it’s the one when we went to the arcade with Akaashi and Bokuto!” Kuroo says and threw his bag on the ground next to him.

The picture was Bokuto and Kuroo peace-ing to the camera while Akaashi and Kei were minding their own business, either talking to each other or on their phone.

”Oh right, when we got kicked out from that arcade, you two were a disaster,” Kei says and rolled his eyes before looking at the next picture. Kuroo just pouted and threw his arms around Kei, “We were just playing!” Kuroo says.

”Playing, yes, but to the point where you two started destroying everything so intensely because you don’t wanna lose, you two even started screaming like crazy,” Kei says and looked at his boyfriend.

Kuroo just huffs, “Yes yes, my salty strawberry ,” Kuroo says and Kei raised a brow at the nickname before pointing at the next one, “This one is the zoo,” Kei says.

”The one when you fell into a pool of gorillas,”  Kei says and Kuroo literally gasped, “They were kind! They worried for me and didn’t attack me!” Kuroo says and Kei looked at him like he was dumb.

It was a sunny day when the two decided to go to the zoo. When they got to the gorillas, Kuroo leaned in too much and fell over, and Kei wasn’t there because he went to get them something. When Kei got over, he didn’t see Kuroo and saw Kuroo playing with the gorillas, petting the baby’s head and holding onto a mother’s hand.

”Kuroo?!” Kei shouted, and when Kuroo heard his boyfriend, he looked up and waved. It seemed like the mother gorilla gave Kei a mocking smirk.

And then the employees went to get Kuroo.

”Everytime when I’m gone, karma gets to you,” Kei says and closed the album, which made Kuroo pout again, “I know!— So I wasn’t wrong last time when I said you were my luck?” He asks with a gasp, and Kei just chuckle with an eye roll, “I guess that’s what it is then.”

”Anyways, I didn’t know we had an album,” Kuroo says and patted the album. Kei shook his head, “You’re really dumb, huh?” And he got a “Hey! Mean!” From Kuroo.

”Let’s take another picture then!” Kuroo says and got up and grabs Kei’s hand to pull him up, which Kei did and tilted his head, “Why? We already got a-LOT!” And with that, Kuroo pulled him in, his hand going around Kei’s waist. Kuroo took his phone out and puts it above them before pressing his lips against Kei’s.

Then the phone flashed, and there goes another new picture into the album.

**Author's Note:**

> Short right? But at least say my stories are amazing-


End file.
